1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates in general to multi-antenna systems and in particular to multi-antenna systems in electronic devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
With an ever increasing demand for continuous wireless communication access and for various notification services, some portable devices that are traditionally not constructed as communicating devices, are being designed with integrated wireless communication capability. Some of these portable devices are re-designed as smart devices with limited access to specific types of data. These designs, which provide integrated wireless communication capability, are presented with a number of challenges, including a need to balance cosmetic features with functional features. In addition, designers of these portable devices with integrated wireless communication capability are challenged to satisfy high performance communication requirements. These requirements have to be satisfied despite the presence of components which do not necessarily support the functionality of each other and/or are intended to support un-related features of the portable device.